teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SkyDoesMinecraft
SkyDoesMinecraft '''is an immensely popular Minecraft Youtuber with over 9 million subscribers. He was one of the original members of Team Crafted until he left on March 6, 2014. Biography The RS in his username SkythekidRS stands for RuneScape. He had an old YouTube account and uploaded lots of gameplay videos involving games to his original channel '''JinTheDemon. He is also famous for playing Adventure-Maps of Minecraft Custom Maps and/or Parkour Maps with his friends. In Adam's video "Real Talk", he says that he was adopted, overweight as a kid and always got bullied. There was little support from his family and he was told by doctors that he was extremely overweight and that it could kill him. He became very depressed but he said that watching YouTube videos made him happy and he got through it. Since then, he has lost weight dramtically and he started YouTube to make people laugh and to cheer people up. With 9+ million subscribers and counting, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 19th most subscribed channel on YouTube (as of December 22, 2013) and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on Youtube. He currently lives in Washingon, U.S.A. Sky has also since then started dating a girl named Alesa. As of March 6th, 2014, Sky is no longer a member of Team Crafted. Reason why he left is currently unknown, but rumors say Adam is going through depression and that was why he left. He stated on Twitter: "No longer part of team crafted. Before any drama starts no, I wasn't kicked, no I don't hate them, no there's no reason, yes we're still friends" '' The Squid War In Sky's Minecraft Mod Showcase: ARTIC! a squid interrupted him while he was talking. Ever since then, Sky has been annoyed and being interrupted by squids in his Mod Showcases and his other videos. In one of his Mod Showcases, ZOMBIE TECH! a squid dressed as him and did the mod showcase while Sky himself was imprisoned in a netherbrick fence cage. After the showcase, Sky is seen chasing the squid with a gold (butter/budder) sword. In yet another mod showcase, DERPY SQUIDS!, Sky is doing a mining speed run until he runs into a portal to another dimension. Sky walks in, and gets captured by a squid and he is imprisioned. (It is later known that he walked in to a "Derpy Squid Dimension Portal.") The squid shows that the squids have formed an army to destroy the "Sky Army" (Sky's subcriptors). Sky then later escapes, and urges his viewers to be on "high alert." Sky later creates a sequel to the showcase, called "WHEN SQUIDS STRIKE!" In the video, he warns his friends of Team Crafted about what happened, and MinecraftUniverse explains that the squids had kidnapped Dawnables. SkyDoesMinecraft, SSundee, MinecraftUniverse, ASFJerome, and Deadlox decide to go help Sky stop the squids and rescue Dawnables. The team walks into the dimension, and climb one of the towers. At the top of the tower, a Derpollus Squid Overlord boss is seen, with Dawnables trapped in a cage. The team later defeats the squid boss and rescues Dawn, but only to notice that there are more towers, causing ASFJerome to kill himself by jumping off the edge of the tower. Deadlox then concluded afterwards with this quote: '' "The squids are getting smarter, they are killing us off one by one." Sky claims that the Squid War is an ongoing conflict. Controversy *After SkyDoesMinecraft left Team Crafted, hate against has escalated, causing constant rage on his discussion page. *Many dislike Sky's usage of the word "butter" or "budder" instead of regular gold and many post comments claiming that he should use the word gold instead. Offensive entries have also been put against people who use the word "butter/budder" instead of gold on Youtube and comments. *Since SetoSorcerer's removal from Team Crafted, Sky and other members of TC have been receiving intense amounts of hate, flaming, and also death threats. *A fraud is constantly responding on Sky's discussion page, posing as him, and giving out a fake phone number, tricking many fans. Other Attributes *He is known to call Minecraft Gold as "butter" or "budder." *He tends to call fellow Youtubers by nicknames, such as ASFJerome (whom he calls Fluffy) andHuskyMudkipz (who he calls mudflapper, or fish). *He is a complete Whovian, as proved in his Cops And Robbers, Dr. Who (Whovian = Dr. Who fan) *He calls his subsciptors the "Sky Army." *He was adopted as a kid. *He has over 1 billion video views on his channel *He is known for disliking and "being at war" with Minecraft Squids. Category:Players Category:MineCraft Category:Former Team Crafted Members